Czas
by Sereniti
Summary: Luna dobrze wie, że czas leczy rany. LunaxGinny


Autor: Sereniti

Tytuł: Czas

Paring: LLxGW

Beta: jest

Ostrzeżenia: na potrzeby opowiadania zmieniłam trochę wiek Luny i Ginny – pochodzą z tego samego rocznika co Harry.

Nie posiadam „Harry'ego Pottera" (ani żadnego z bohaterów), jak i nie mam nic z tego opowiadania, oczywiście poza satysfakcją z pisania.

* * *

„I was only looking for a shortcut home

But it's complicated

So complicated"

Bo ty wiedziałaś od początku. Jako pierwsza zauważyłaś nieśmiałe uśmiechy, niby przypadkowe splatanie dłoni, ukradkowe spojrzenia. Byłaś też pierwszą osobą, której powiedziała, że chodzi z Harrym Potterem; w końcu byłyście przyjaciółkami.

Nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie miałaś przyjaciół – dzieci uważały cię za dziwną, a ty nawet o tym nie wiedziałaś, chodząc z głową w chmurach i niczym się nie przejmując. A później przyszłaś do Hogwartu i było tak samo, jak w dzieciństwie – nikt nie chciał się z tobą zadawać, dla nich byłaś tylko tą Pomyluną, której cały czas znikały buty.

„Somewhere in this city is a road, I know

Where we could make it

But maybe there's no making it now"

I wtedy pojawiła się ona - nieśmiały rudzielec - która obdarzyła cię tym uroczym uśmiechem. Później myślałaś już tylko o nim, i to było właśnie to.

„Too long we've been denying

Now we're both tired of trying

We hit a wall and we can't get over it"

Jakoś to się stało, że zostałyście przyjaciółkami. Może to był ten pierwszy uśmiech. A może to po prostu ona?

Pamiętasz, jak na drugim roku martwiłaś się o Ginny. Zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej, jakby coś ukrywała. Spędzała z tobą znacznie mniej czasu, czasami cię to przerażało; ten dziwny wyraz twarzy i niemniej podejrzany pamiętnik, z którym się nie rozstawała. Próbowałaś z nią rozmawiać, pomóc jej – robiłaś, co tylko mogłaś. A ona z dnia na dzień zmieniała się coraz bardziej; i już dłużej nie była twoją małą Ginny, która zwierzała ci się ze wszystkiego; którą pokochałaś.

„Nothing to relieve

It's water under the bridge

You said it, I get it

I guess it is what it is"

A później okazało się, została opętana przez Voldemorta – nie, _wspomnienie Voldemorta_ – i to Harry Potter, _niech go szlag_, ją uratował, nie ty. Zawiodłaś ją jako przyjaciółka, wiedziałaś o tym, choć ona zaprzeczała, twierdząc _nie, nie_, ale cienki głosik w twojej głowie ciągle powtarzał _tak, tak_. I to było najgorsze, bo nie potrafiłaś sobie wybaczyć; to ty powinnaś ją ratować.

I wracając do początku, który jest tak naprawdę końcem czegoś innego, ważniejszego, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że byłaś po prostu o niego zazdrosna, _to takie ludzkie_.

„I was only trying to bury the pain

But I made you cry

And I can't stop the crying"

Nie możesz na nich patrzeć, ale musisz; musisz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Bo jest, prawda? Dasz sobie radę, możesz kochać ją z oddali. Teraz już wiesz, że to coś więcej niż przyjaźń; wiesz, że kochasz ją bardziej niż siostrę. I wiesz, że nigdy nie będzie twoja – ma Harry'ego Cholernego Pottera i są szczęśliwi, _oczywiście_, a ona opowiada ci z tym uśmiechem, jaki on jest wspaniały i jak dobrze całuje. Nie chcesz tego słuchać, ale musisz, bo nie możesz się od niej odwrócić. Nie, jeszcze nie, to bolałoby zbyt mocno. Ale przecież za dwa tygodnie kończycie szkołę i każde z was pójdzie w swoją stronę. Ty też odejdziesz.

„Was only trying to save me

But I lost you again

Now there's only lying

Wish I could say it's only me"

Patrzysz, jak odchodzi, ramię w ramię z nim. Oboje machają ci na pożegnanie, z wesołymi uśmiechami, ale widzisz, że Ginny płakała – może będzie choć trochę tęsknić?

Nie chcesz, aby tak było, przecież ma być szczęśliwa razem ze swoim Harrym. Więc uśmiechasz się do niej, _tylko do niej_, i unosisz dłoń w geście pożegnania.

„There it comes, ready or not

We both found out it's not how we thought"

Wkrótce dostajesz od niej wiadomość, zaproszenie na ślub Ginewry Weasley I Harry'ego Pottera, _oczywiście_, i masz ochotę krzyczeć. Ale w kopercie jest coś jeszcze, złożona kartka z widocznym „Luna", nakreślonym jej pismem. Wciąż możesz wyczuć zapach, ten zapach, który zawsze będzie kojarzył ci się z ciepłem.

„If the time could turn us around

What once was lost may be found

For you and me, for you and me"

Jest taka piękna w tej białej sukni; z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, jakby nie wierzyła, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Podziwiasz ją – dostała to, o czym marzyła. I tak ją kochasz.

„Too long we're been denying

Now we're both of trying

We hit a wall and we can't get over it"

Jest taka szczęśliwa, gdy oznajmia ci, że jest w ciąży; to tobie pierwszej się z tego zwierza – jej oczy się śmieją. Ty też się uśmiechasz i szepczesz „Gratulacje", choć tak naprawdę pęka ci serce.

Uciekasz z przyjęcia, mówiąc, że źle się czujesz. Poniekąd to prawda – aż skręca cię w środku, gdy cicho ich obserwujesz. I _tak, tak, Ginny, obiecuję, że wkrótce napiszę_. Nie masz zamiaru.

„Nothing to relieve

It's water under the bridge

You said it, I get it

I guess it is what it is"

Nie masz z nią kontaktu od pięciu lat; to dobrze, tak myślisz, choć nie jesteś tego do końca pewna.

Nie masz z nią kontaktu od pięciu lat; z twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, która teraz pewnie otoczona jest gromadą rudych dzieci, z tymi samymi zielonymi oczyma, których nigdy więcej nie chcesz oglądać.

Nie masz z nią kontaktu od pięciu lat; to cholernie dużo czasu, ale przecież czas leczy rany. Ciebie też wyleczy.

„I was looking for a shortcut home

But it's complicated

So complicated"*

* * *

*Lifehouse – it is what it is


End file.
